


The perfect harmony

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan had heard somewhere that black and white were a perfect combination. He never really thought about it until he had met 'Ro. He had fallen head over heels for her, loving everything about her including the contrast between her dark skin and white hair.
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Series: Maritombola 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895
Kudos: 14





	The perfect harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lande di Fandom's "maritombola", prompt: 58 "...black has it all. White too. Their beauty is absolute. It is the perfect harmony." -Coco Chanel

Logan had heard somewhere that black and white were a perfect combination. He never really thought about it until he had met 'Ro. He had fallen head over heels for her, loving everything about her including the contrast between her dark skin and white hair.

She knew that well, of course, which was why she was wearing white lingerie in that moment.

Logan sighed, climbing on the bed where she was laying and caressing her lace thigh-highs. He leaned down to kiss it, his lips touching both the white lace and the black skin underneath; it really was a perfect combination.

He slowly kissed his way up, reaching the garter belt's straps and following them to Ororo's hips. He focused on the strip of skin that separated the belt from the corset, kissing and licking it while still massaging her thighs.

Every shiver and every sigh of pleasure that came from his lover were music to Logan's ears, encouraging him to continue and keep going.

He caressed her tightly wrapped sides, kissing the see-through lace corset while moving upwards. He stopped on its edge, kissing and licking Ororo's breasts, massaging them with his hands while leaving invisible bite marks all over them.

He could tell she was as excited as he was, he could smell it, and it fired him up even more. He moved his mouth up to her neck, covering it with attentions while massaging her chest and thighs, making her spread her legs to comfortably kneel between them.

When Ororo grabbed his hair to pull him up into a fiery kiss he very happily complied.

"Now you stop teasing me and put that nice mouth of yours to good use, understand?" she ordered while breathing heavily, her blue eyes filled with arousal and frustration.

"Yes, ma'am," Logan joked with a smirk.

He moved back down until his face was facing her lace panties, which already had a wet and transparent patch. He didn't take them off, it would take too long for his liking since they were trapped by the garter belt, so he just moved them to the side.

He inhaled her scent, rubbing his nose into her pubes before doing as he was told; he started licking her folds, gently moving them away with his tongue in order to reach her clit. He licked and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it and lapping it, closing his eyes to focus on his task.

He felt her shiver and heard her moan, he smelled and tasted her arousal, and he acted accordingly to give her the most pleasure he could.

When she called for him he brought one hand to her hole, carefully massaging it before penetrating it with two fingers. He slowly moved them in and out, until he was absolutely sure he wasn't hurting her, then he hooked them to massage her insides.

He couldn't miss her g-spot, the way she gasped and clenched around his fingers was clearly telling. He insisted on that spot while increasing his attentions to her clit.

He was rock-hard, but he didn't care as long as he was satisfying his lover, being rewarded by her moans and shivers and gasps; he focused only on her pleasure, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm until she shouted his name and arched her back, shivering from head to toe before collapsing on the bed, panting.

By that point he slowed to a stop, taking his fingers out of her and looking up at her peaceful expression. He licked his fingers clean, smirking in satisfaction at her loving smile.

Ororo raised her arms and he happily cuddled up with her, caressing and kissing her as she caught her breath.

He felt her hand move down to his almost painfully hard dick, wrapping her fingers around it and moving her hand up and down on it.

He gasped and shivered, thrusting his hips towards her, moaning against her neck as she held him tight and gave him pleasure.

It didn't take him long, he was already excited, and he shouted her name as he came in her hand.

He collapsed beside her, breathing heavily and smiling in adoration at his lover.

"I love you, Logan," Ororo whispered on his lips before kissing him.

He moaned in the kiss, holding her tight and closing his eyes.

"Love you too, 'Ro," he replied in a tired tone.

She made him rest his head on her breasts, cuddling him until they both fell asleep.


End file.
